The Burden of Proof
by jaymack33
Summary: After Mon-el learns about the death of his father, he blames him self causing a rift between him and Kara, as Kara tries to convince him it wasn't his fault that his mother killed his father. Mon-el moves out of their apartment and it's up to Alex to try to bring them back together in this alternate cannon piece.


The Burden of Proof

by jaymack33 

Summary: Takes place the day after Supergirl, episode 2 x 17 but it is alternative canon: Mon-el and Kara are in a good place in their relationship when Rhea leaves a disturbing message over the dead body of Mon-el's father shattering Mon-el emotionally. Mon-el has way too many feelings and cannot process and deal with them while in Kara's presence, so he decides he has to move out from Kara's apartment to grieve properly and to avoid Kara's influence while at the same time to not burden her further. This causes a lot of pain to the both of them as Kara's desire to help and be there for her boyfriend is pushing him further away from her and Mon-el doesn't want to lose her but there is too much baggage, he can't share it with her until he can fully unpack all of his emotions and figure out what they are. Alex has to do something before Karamel falls apart completely. If you get through all the pain and crying there is a happy ending in this alternative cannon piece.

Authors note: So believe it or not I've had this idea since Rhea killed Lar Gand way back when Supergirl was good and it first aired and I was speculating how Mon-el was going to find out and how it would affect him and I was always curious, because Mon-el always agrees with Kara about everything so what it might look like in a story where he doesn't and kind of pushes back a little, lots of sadness crying and angst, but their going to be back together in the end sorry I'm spoiling it, but warning it's a lot of angst first..I mean a lot..at least for me!

Characters: Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers, Mon-el, Winn, J'onn

-  
Kara's Apartment Morning after Mon-el was rescued by her and the rest of the DEO from the Daxamite mother ship:

Mon-el's POV: You, know it's a good day when the worst thing that's happened so far is we ran out of coffee, and than I open the door and all I can do is smile at Kara scrubbing the wood...floors with her sponge her ass is moving side to side as she continually scrubs the wood...Kara was not kidding when she said her apartment has the best view ever and...

Karas POV: I decided while Mon-el went on his coffee run that no matter how many times you broom the floor broken glass refuses to go away. It's almost like it's in the air mocking me before falling back on the floor everytime I turn around! So, today is officially clean up day, I am going to scrub...scrub...scrub every single inch of my wooden floor until it's just as clean as the day I first rented it out...and why does my ass feel so hot & sweaty all of the sudden...and that steady breathing and that heartbeat...while on my hands and knees I turn around..."Mon-el, were you looking at my ass the whole time?" Kara stared Mon-el down challenging him to say otherwise, while almost giggling and blowing the interrogation, heh, heh, he likes my ass..and than back to an angry but fake staredown!

Mon-el: "I was...I was...I was not...I was just thinking, how...how I could help out too." "After all some of this mess was kind of my fault, besides the Psycho mind control part...that is," Mon-el shrugs his shoulders sheepishly.

Kara: "Well, I know you were a Prince and maybe you never had to clean up before, but all you really have to do is dip this sponge in the soapy water in my bucket until our entire apartment is spic and span and good as new, but even though that was a nice deflection there buddy, I know you were looking at my ass, and it's OK, but since you volunteered no backsies!"

Mon-el: Kara tosses an extra sponge at Mon-el and he catches it accidentally squeezing it tight with Superstrength water shoots up in the air dripping over his head and down his face! Mon-el simmers for an instant while the cute elfen giggle at his expense comes at him in full force from the cutest girl, with the sweetest face he had ever seen in his life and he just melted.

Kara: "Giggle...giggle...heh, heh, heh!" Awww, he's so cute, he squeezed the sponge so hard he splooshed himself and all that water is dripping down his face. So cute! "Ha, ha, ha."...Splash! "Awwwwww, no you didn't!" Kara stood up on her feet her mouth wide open at the nerve of him after Mon-el had just dipped his sponge and splashed her too! "Oh, you shouldn't have done that, Mon-el!"

Mon-el just stared at her with one of his old school cocky looks before he started kind of being cute again, and than that obnoxious cocky look and...Kara zoomed got her sponge loaded up with water and she saw Mon-el just staring at her..."You wouldn't!" "Your Supergirl your are so much better than thaaah."...Splash!

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Kara cackled pointing at Mon-el dripping again, I'm dripping a little bit too, but oh no you don't she grabbed for the bucket at the same time as he did and splash, they both were sopping wet. Soapy water was just dripping down Kara and Mon-el and Kara stared at Mon-el who looked really, really serious, and I don't know why he would be, after all he started this and than he started ball out laughing..."ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Mon-el: "Oh Rao I'm so sorry, I really did want to help you clean up...hahaha, but you just look so cute all drippy in your gray tanktop and grey short shorts, and," he stares at Kara who was really looking serious at him..."and are you going to kill me now?" "Nothing?" "Or are you going to kill me later?"

And than Kara just burst out laughing again, "hahahaha, how can I be mad at you with that cute face of yours all drippy and wet, and I almost lost you yesterday, and sniff..."

Mon-el seeing Kara starting to get sad slowly walks up to her for a slow hug of squeezy soapy death, daring her to stop him! Just daring her!

Kara: "Oh, no Mon-el you wouldn't, you couldn't you...ahhhhhahahaha!" They hug tightly all wet and soapy but not cleaner as that was dirty water, "you stink Mon-el you need a shower..."

Mon-el: "And you..ahh, & you always smell like flowers and potstickers to me..."

Kara: "Aww babe, hahaha, I, your just too much, that's why I love."...Monel takes a breath..."having you around...your so much fun..."

Mon-el: "...I'm fun?"

Kara: "Of course you are, of course we actually have to do a real cleanup now!"

Mon-el: "Yes, your right Kara, your always right, that's why I love."...she holds her breath too...I mean he's said it before but he always says it so easily..."I love being by your side trying to help you anyway that I can." "After all you would be lost without me!"

Kara: "Yeah, right!" She shoves him playfully giving him her usual eye roll a little extra roll, slightly annoyed he didn't say he loved me that time, "just fill that bucket up again, we have to start over."..ssssssssssss...

...sssssssssssss...Mon-el fills the bucket, "OK, seriously this time I promise I'm going to listen to you and scrub and scrub and."...the bucket drops right out of Mon-el's hand and Kara was about to yell at him now really extra annoyed as the water from the bucket started pouring on her wooden floors, but Mon-el's shocked pale face as he zombie walked by her kept her words unsaid..."Mon, what, what is it?"

Mon-el slowly walks up to the TV, raising the volume and dead stares at the screen as a Tractor beam from the Daxamite Mother ship slowly lowers a lifeless body to the ground. And he heard the voice of his Mother echoing in the loudspeaker for everyone to hear!

"This was your fault son!"  
"Your fault, you brought this all on your self!"

Kara put her hand on his shoulder, "Mon?" And than she embraces him rubbing her face against his chest, squeezing him tight. "Please, don't listen to her, it wasn't your fault, don't listen." Kara feels tears slowly coming down her cheeks except she hadn't started crying yet, they were his and now she started crying too because he was, as she embraced Mon-el even more tightly but he wasn't returning the hug at all he was just staring, staring lifelessly at the screen the voice of his mother just reverberating in his head on a loop, it was my fault, I knew better! I knew, it wasn't going to work out in the end, I just...knew it...and than their phones go off simultaneously...

J'onn: "We need you and especially Mon-el...to see...the body!" "The body of Lar Gand!" "The former, now deceased King of Daxam!"

-

DEO crime scene:

Mon-el doesn't know how he got there, it was all a blur of shock and superspeed! As he finally arrived a couple 100 meters from the scene in his rarely used DEO hero outfit (goggles and black suit) he felt the familiar swoop of a Supergirl landing by his side as she had been hovering the whole time making sure to get there at the exact same moment that he did. Her heart ready to burst as she stared at Mon-el's stoic determined face, but she could see the cracks of his usually jovial face of pain wanting to come out, and the pain was piercing her heart, as she moved to touch his wrist, but she felt him brush it off again as he did not seem to want her touch at the moment. Kara's tears dripped down her eyes as she watched Mon-el walking towards the yellow barrier hearing the familiar let him through from Hank Henshaw!

Mon-el stares at his dead father from the distance with his telescopic vision. He was once so strong & terrifying, and now he's lifeless & cold on the cold ground!  
Another victim of my..mother...and me...His steps feel like he's moving heavy concrete, it's taking him forever to get there, but it's still happening way too quick. Just like yesterday when I thanked Kara for saving him. He changed! And now he's dead!

He chose happiness for me and now he's dead!

He vaguely hears Kara asking him if he's alright, "and I'm here for you please if you need me I'm right here, whatever you need!" But Mon-el feels like he's underwater! She believed in me, that I could actually be a hero too, just like her and look at me now. I chose to be selfish, to choose my own happiness and I killed my very own father! It doesn't matter that he wasn't a good person, or even a good father, and maybe he did change but it's still my fault! He hears Alex and now J'onn trying to reach him but it's all background noise as he finally has gotten up to his father's body...

Lar Gand lays on the ground yellow chalk drawn around him a lead knife hanging right on his heart and there was a note written on it in Daxamite!

Mon-el reached for the note but almost collapsed falling to his knees the first tears coming down his eyes from the sudden weakness of contacting the lead blade which had just broken through the veil of his shock!

"Mon-el!" Kara rushed up to him holding him as he was a little bit unsteady, and she saw in his eyes what he wanted her to do! "No, Mon, don't!" "Whatever is on that note, I don't think you should..."

"Kara, please I need to see it and know it, please you asked me if you could do something for me, I need you to hold that lead contaminated note for me!" "I need to know what my mother has to say for herself!"

"Mon, please don't,"..she was shaking her head no, but Mon-el's tears were dripping more and more while nodding his head yes...she saw him silentely mouthing the word "Please" and she had no choice as she held the note up to him so he could see it better!

Rhea's note in Daxamite- My son, if you are reading this, than you know how disappointed I am in you, almost as much as in your father! After all I raised you and I always knew you were weak, and always given to be swayed by a pretty face, but your father, betraying not just me but the both of us! You, should be among your people, you should not be siding with humans, especially a Kryptonian our mortal enemies! Your betrayal is almost unforgiveable, and that is why I had no choice but to kill your father! But, make no mistake about it, my son, I didn't do this you did! You gave me your word, you would go with me and you went back on it for what? For these weak inferior humans, or that Kryptonian of all people! Our mortal enemies! Well, good job my son, that was your first kill! I am so proud of you, once I get you to come back to me, and choose your proper place among your actual people, maybe I can finally break through that youthful exuberance of yours and make you into the fine, Daxamite Warrior King you actually should have been in the first place...

"Mon-el what does it say?" He hears Kara in the background as he re-reads the note several times...over and over again...cursing in Daxamite under his breath everytime, while wiping away more tears...of course my mom is a liar, but still she isn't wrong...I had a hand in this...and now my father is dead...

"Mon?"

"I-I have seen enough, Kara, I have to go..."

"I need to be alone, this was my fault, I need to grieve!"

Kara: "But we're in a relationship, I want to be there for you, I care about you!"

Mon-el: "Your Supergirl you do so much, I don't want to be a burden for you anymore than I already am!"

Kara: "You are not a burden for me I."...she stumbles trying to let him know how much she cares about him, but he interrupts her again scaring her with every hurtful comment he keeps saying about himself!

Mon-el: "I did this Kara this was my fault!"

Kara: "No it wasn't your fault Mon-el your mom is a heartless bitch, and a murderer how is this your fault?"

"Because I knew, Kara I knew..I don't want to talk about it or what was on that note especially with you!"

"Well I am your girlfriend and if you think I'm going away when you need me your wrong, it was not your fault!"

"But Kara, that's the point I don't want to be here with you right now because I always agree with you, except I don't!" "I don't agree with you not this time!" "I did this, this was on me!"

Kara- "How, can you say that your mother killed him not you?"

Mon-el: "Because I knew, or at least I should have known as soon as he crossed her, I've seen her kill for much less, I gave my word that I would go with them, I broke it and she broke him."

Kara: "You are your own person, you have the right to choose happiness, she murdered him not you, she isn't just a murderer she is a liar too!"

Mon-el: "Kara I need to leave now!"

Kara: "No you can't not like this!"

Mon-el: "Kara I am grieving and I am not going to argue with you about whose fault it is, your a Kryptonian you don't understand, It's a Daxamite thing!"

Kara: "Well make me understand!"

Mon-el: "It'll hurt you and I'm hurting enough as it is!"

Kara: "You can tell me anything!"

Mon-el: "Than stop arguing with me about whose fault it is, I love you but I don't want to talk to you about this!"

Kara: "So what your going to be alone and drink your way out of it!"

Mon-el was gone before Kara could take it back he ran so fast that the time she took to wipe her tears and flew back into the sky she could not see him in any direction no matter how far she looked and than she heard Alex calling her from down below and she floated back down to hear her sister out.

Alex- "Kara, maybe you need to let him be by himself for a moment, he just lost his father, maybe he just needs to be alone and..."

Kara flew fast through the air leaving the rest of Alex's words left unsaid, where would he go and she swooped into the balcony of her apartment and than her heart was falling & sinking again as she saw the worst thing ever as she literally saw Mon-el packing up his clothes like he was going to...go!

"Mon, please what are you doing, don't go, not like this are you breaking up with me?" "Don't, please not for her, not like this, why are you doing this, Mon?" She grabbed for his arm, he didn't shake it off this time but he wouldn't look up either, he allowed Kara to hold his wrist for a moment but as she moved to embrace him he pulled away, only letting her hold his wrist.

"Mon, what is, it please you can talk to me about anything, I'm here for you, right, here, don't go!" "Please, don't go!"

"Kara, I-I-I'm not sure I can stay right here, right now, with you!"

"But, Mon-el, why, do you have to go?" "Why do you have to leave, are you breaking up with me?"

"Kara, I."...he struggles not daring to look at her beautiful, but sad face knowing it would break him and his resolve instantly..."I need to sort out how I feel right now, Kara...there are all these feelings...all this...pain!"

Kara instantly grabbed him in a fierce embrace caressing his head stroking through his hair while she feels the wetness of his tear streaming down her back! "Don't go, please you don't have to go, you shouldn't be alone, especially now, you just lost your father, please let me be there for you, please!"

"Kara, I can't because you know I respect you and your opinion, but it can be overpowering sometimes to me, and your going to tell me this isn't my fault again, but it is my fault and I know it..."

Kara tears falling practically screamed it out: "MON-EL THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT, DO YOU HEAR ME?" "REPEAT AFTER ME IT WAS YOUR MOTHER'S FAULT, NOT YOU!" "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT AND THERE ARE NO OTHER SIDES TO THIS STORY THAN THAT ONE!"

Mon-el forcefully pulls out of Kara's embrace, still not looking up as tears continued to slowly bounce off the floor. "That, right there, is what I'm talking about!" "I can't with you, with this right now, this is not me agreeing to disagree with you, I just don't!"

"Mon-el, even if I wasn't your girlfriend, there is just no way, how can you even think you did this, you were with me when your mother murdered him!" "Your mother is a bitch, that is not your fault and she's a murderer too!"

Mon-el slowly looks up forcefully at Kara, her words making it clearer of what he had to do, "than that makes me a son of a bitch, and it doesn't make me innocent either, Kara, and if you can't let this go than..."

Kara was just shaking her head no, tears streaming down her own face, "no Mon-el I'm not just your girlfriend, but I am your friend too, in no world is this your fault, you cannot blame yourself and I won't let you blame yourself, not..."

Mon-el: "Than it's settled than."...Mon-el stared at her with a sad resolute face at a decison that had already been made!

Kara: "It's settled, than you agree with me...MMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Mon-el kissed her deeply like it was for the last time, like it was...Goodbye! He caressed her sobbing cheek tears streaming down both their faces while she ran her hands through his chest feeling streams of water dripping on her fingers triggering more of her own tears and than as he pulled away with soulful sad eyes, "I love you Kara..."

Kara: "Mon...I..."

Mon-el: "But, I have to go now..."

Kara: "NO, Mon-el don't," before she could grab for him he pulled away with his superspeed, and his bag in hand right through her balcony with a giant leap and he was gone. Kara was so stunned her feet didn't even move they remained planted on the floor of her apartment, and than she fell on her knees and just started sobbing...does this mean we're over?

-

Knock-Knock-Knock!

Kara had remained in place there for minutes, hours, she didn't even know, all her calls and texts to Mon-el had gone completely to voice mail! All 25 going on 30!

Alex: "Well, if your not going to let me in, Kara, I mean I have a key too...and...Oh, no Kara!" Alex runs towards Kara embracing her! "Kara, please what is it?"

Kara, between sobs..."I-I-I"...sobbing..."th-think"..."Mon-el just broke up with me...!"

Alex: "No, why, how?" "He loves, you there is no way, and if he did he was a jerk and you know he doesn't even deserve you, but what did he actually say, did he say that he wanted to actually break up?"

Kara: "He moved out!" "See those empty drawers over there, he in no uncertain terms told me, it is his fault, that he killed his mother, and you know I was not going to stand there and let him beat himself up especially when he is the most innocent person that there could be in this!" "Alex, he keeps insisting on this and it's so stupid, but he's hurting and in pain and I want to be there for him, but..but he hurt me too...but I know he still needs me..I know it even when he left and kissed me goodbye he still told me he loved me, Alex...I don't even know what to do!" "Your right, I'm not sure he broke up with me, but I'm not sure how to fix this either, when he won't even talk to me about this!" "What can I do Alex, I can't...I can't even move from this spot!" "I feel like a giant Kryptonite chain is around my neck and is choking me to death and what if he comes back and I'm not here for him?" "And I can't be Supergirl right now either because I'm too sad, I'm not sure I can go to work, not until I know even...if...if it's over for us...I still care about him...I need to know Alex...I need to know he's going to be alright!"

Alex: "Than, that is why you have me, I will get to the bottom of this!" "I will find him, and from what you told me, I don't think he broke up with you either, but he is grieving Kara, and people grieve differently, and maybe he needs a moment just to sort out his feelings, but I know he loves you, and obviously, I know how you feel about him too."

Kara: "I don't know if..."

Alex: "Yes you do!" "You, know, you've always known, and as a matter of fact, for the record, you've loved that boy for a while now!" "I'm your sister, I knew how you felt about him for a while now too!" "I've never seen you like this with anyone before, ever, and as your sister I promise, I swear to...Rao, Kara!" "I swear I will get to the bottom of this and find out what's going on with him, because, you two belong together!" "I'm not even sure he deserves you anymore, but you love him damn it and he loves you and it's one thing if he's hell bent on hurting himself, but I'll be damned if I let him hurt you too!" "For that he will answer to me, Kara...but he is grieving and I will get back to you on this I promise!"

Kara: "Please, Alex, if...maybe he'll listen to you, I just want him back, here with me, and I don't want him to hurt anymore, please?"

Alex: "Don't worry, I'm not just your sister, I'm Agent Danvers too, I'm either bringing him back to you or I'm going to knock the stupid right out of him!" "Because if he's not smart enough to know your the best thing that's ever happened to him... don't worry Kara, I'll take care of this, I've never let you down before and I will not start now either when you need me the most! "Please stop...crying!"

...Alex felt tears coming down her eyes and than turns around storming off with full determination to help her sister she will move hell and high water! Her car was blasting through the road at a record pace back to the...

DEO:

Alex like a house of fire walks towards Mon-el's old quarters and than back out at the obvious empty dead end and than she made a bee-line for Winn!

Alex: "Winn, have you heard from Mon-el lately?"

Winn: "No, I...have not," he stammered suspiciously to Alex's trained eyes!

Alex stares him right in the eyes, "don't make me hurt you."...Alex puts her face right up to Winn's just inches apart..."I need to know where he is now!"

Winn: "But I promised I wouldn't tell..."

Alex: "Do you know how badly Kara is hurting right now, Winn?" "She's your friend, too and she's always been there for you!"

Winn: "I...I...look he's hurting too and their both my friends, but...urrkkk...relax Alex, I'm always going to choose, her...she's still my best friend..."

Alex appears to get angrier almost like she was mad that Kara was more his friend than she was...

Winn: "Well come on...she's like your best friend too...besides Maggie I mean."...

Alex still stares at him..."yeah, you got me there..."

Winn: "Look, it's not that I'm siding with him over her, but from what he told me it's not going to go over well if she sees him in his Motel room right now, he's not ready to talk to her right now..."

Alex: "What about, me, can I have a shot at it?"

Winn: "Look, I care about the both of them too, and obviously I want them to be back together, they both still love each other, he's not over her, not even a little bit, just he has stuff going on and he just can't deal with it yet...he told me he needs to be alone to figure it out."

Alex: "Give me one shot, did you try to talk him through it?" "I didn't get my chance yet!" "I can listen to him, maybe a little bit more than my sister can!" "I just want to help them both!" "Please Winn?"...and than Alex's tears started dripping down her cheeks, "she's just so sad right now, she barely even looked at the potstickers I left her, just let me talk to him, I get that he's grieving, just so that maybe I can at least figure out if they at least still have a relationship, please, if not for me, than for Kara, and yes even for Mon-el, he loves her too, please?"

Winn just melts looking at the fierce Alex Danvers sobbing in front of him and what am I fighting about anyway? If there is anyone I know that could bring them back tother it's her! "Here is the room number for the Motel 6, but please he really is hurting badly and just if your going to do it, be the badass Alex Danvers Ninja that you are and fix this OK?"

Alex: "Hey, I don't know any other way to do it than to kick ass, and save my sister too!" "Rao, knows that girl has saved us enough, it's our turn now!" Alex fully focused heads towards her car resolutely, with one goal in mind! To help her sister and nothing, absolutely nothing will stop me!

-

Motel 6, room 113:

Knock-Knock-Knock!

Mon-el: "Winn, what did I tell, you, I need to...Alex?" As Mon-el opened his door Alex just stormed right past him into his room!

Alex and Mon-el just stare at each other in silence. Alex notes the creased up disheveled clothes, the unshaven partial beard, and the sad red eyes, and Mon-el notes the determined look on Alex Danver's face he's seen way too many times on DEO missions, knowing she was not going to be denied!

Finally Alex breaks the silence

"I get your grieving I'm not going to judge only to listen, I get how you might not want to talk to my sister about this and even though it might not be fair your the one who lost his father but she's hurting too, do you still love my sister are you breaking up with her?"

Mon-el: "I'm not breaking up with her, I couldn't do it, she would have to break up with me, I love her too much!"

Alex: "Than why are you pushing her away your hurting her!"

Mon-el: "I'm hurting her?" "I'm hurting Alex and I need to process my feelings, there are so many feelings, I'm still deciding what my feelings even are!"

"Well tell me than, I won't judge you, I'll just listen!"

Mon-el: "That's what Kara said and than she started judging!"

Alex: "She can be that way sometime, but I'll listen, I might throw something in but I won't contradict you!"

Mon-eL: "I killed my father!"

Alex: "And you thought my sister wasn't going to say something to that?"

Mon-eL: "Of course I knew she was going to say something to that, it's why I've been avoiding her!"

Alex: "Look I didn't lie, explain to me why this is your fault exactly because your mom was the actual murderer and she's also a manipulator and..."

Mon-eL: "Stop it...don't tell me who my mother is...I know her much better than you do, and especially Kara!" "I know exactly who she is and what she is and that's why it's on me!" "I knew and you see that's why I can't talk about this with you..."

Alex: "What do you mean?"

Mon-el: "Well it's going to sound like I blame your sister, but I really don't but it will sound like I do and I need to figure it out!"

Alex: "Just tell me I told you I was going to hear you out maybe I can help you figure it out!"

Mon-el: "It started with that bounty my mother put out on Kara, and I told her we should just run away together there was a planet with all the things we need and we would both be safe..."

Alex to herself thank God she didn't listen, I didn't think she would, but I would miss her and I know how much she loves him, but I also know my sister is stubborn and fearless and she would never run away from anything.

Mon-el: "And of course your sister is stubborn and she would never run away from anyone she is annoying like that!"

Alex laughs knowingly even Mon-el has a slight smile between tears.

Alex: "And, continue, I'm listening!"

Mon-el: "And she suggested we should reason it out with my mother, and I knew she was wrong, Alex I knew, but Kara is always right, she's never ever let me down or been wrong before, except, she wasn't right this time, and you know your sister is like a force of nature!"

Smiles from Alex & even a slight smile from Mon-el, "and it's like I said I don't blame her I agreed to it, I could have said no, it's just she's always right, but I know my mother better than her, Kara was definitely wrong, I definitely knew and Alex I don't blame your sister, I don't, but I can't have this conversation with her either not yet, not right now!"

Alex: "OK, I promised I would hear you out and I promised I wouldn't judge you and I will definitely say your definitely right it wasn't Kara's fault."..Mon-el agrees, nodding his head!

Mon-el: "And I suppose your going to tell me it isn't my fault too and I'm going to tell you it is no matter what and I have to live with it for the rest of my life..."

Alex: "I accept that you have to grieve, and I accept that you have to work these things out and I also accept my sister can be slightly strong willed with the things she believes in with people she cares about, and she cares about you Mon-el, just as much as anyone I have ever seen her with ever." "And, my sister will never say it, but I know she loves you...I know without a shadow of a doubt and your breaking her heart..."

Mon-el cries, "I don't want to break her heart and I don't want to lose her, but I need to work this out first!"

Alex: "But why do you have to be away from her to do it?"

"Because you said it..in the nicest way possible she is strong willed, she is usually my moral compass Alex, but this time I need her to put that compass away I can't be around her if she's going to tell me how I need to feel."

Alex: "My sister isn't going to let you blame yourself, I'm not dating you, and I needed you to tell me how you felt so I'm not going to contradict you even if I don't agree with you because at least I know how your feeling and can tell her about it too, so Mon-el if I could promise you she'll back off will you stay with her and stop staying away, whether I agree with you or not, your not going to drink yourself to death or commit suicide are you?"

Mon-el looks up, "no that would be a cowards way out and I didn't say I didn't blame my mother too, I didn't say I didn't blame my mother more, but it doesn't take away my guilt, either."

Alex- "But don't you see what she's doing she wants to hurt you!" "To, prey on your guilt hurting you and Kara too!" "Do you think that causing my sister pain is helping this?" "She loves you and wants to be with you!"

Mon-el: "She's never said that before Alex, I did but she never has, I don't want to be a burden on her and Alex..."

Alex- "I'm sorry I let you say all the stupid things you've had to say so far, but that one..no...just no...my sister loves you...no I mean she really, really loves you...and yes she won't say it...I get it...it's a Kara...thing she's afraid to get hurt if she opens up and admits it, that makes it too real...but I know her...there is no one on this planet that knows my sister better than me...your not just another boyfriend for her your THE BOYFRIEND!" "When she asked you to move in with her, why would she do that if she didn't love you, she sleeps in the same bed with you, she tells me things she won't tell you.."

Mon-el: "Which are...?"

Alex: "I'm not going to tell you or she'll stop telling me things..."

Mon-el: "You suck..."

Alex: "You don't mean it..."

Mon-el: "Yeah, I don't but your sure you won't tell me?" Mon-el gives her his biggest puppy face...

Alex: "Hey that only works on girls who like guys and definitely not for someone whose dating my sister and probably one day you know..."

Mon-el: "I know what Alex?"

Alex: "I mean you have to know...I mean after you live together for a while the next step is you know?"

Mon-el: "I don't know Alex..."

Alex: "Awwww...well fine my sister is sobbing at home, asshole for the last 3 days and I know your grieving and I know it's not fair but tough shit, she loves you and you love her damn it and if you want to punish yourself it's fucking fine, but I'll be damned if you let your fucking evil mother who is trying to kill Kara from using you to hurt her too...she doesn't deserve that and neither do you..."

Mon-el absorbs the gravity of what Alex was telling him and finally, "I...I don't want to hurt Kara...Alex...it's just I don't want to be a burden on her either!" "She's Supergirl and she does so many things for everyone including me.."

Alex: "Your not a burden your the man she loves...if you want to see what a burden is, this is a burden here, this fucking exile, your hurting yourself, hurting her and on top of that while you hurt yourself your hurting her twice and than she cries and she hurts me too, and only you can stop it!"

Monel: "I don't want to push your sister away I don't want to hurt her and I definitely don't want to hurt you!" "I owe you a lot!" "I know your the person who encouraged her to give me a chance!" "I know and it's just if...look I'm in love with your sister and I'd do almost anything for her and I definitely don't want to hurt her...it's just...I really, really need to grieve and it's not that I don't want her with me, but I don't want to burden her...Alex, don't let me finish...and I-I know you keep telling me she loves me, but no one in my life has ever, ever really loved me before...Alex please let me finish...and I think I mean you know Kara is way out of my league...I mean she's Supergirl...and she does everything for me...and I don't know...even if it's true that she loves me it's never going to be real for me until I hear it...because Kara isn't a liar, so if I heard it, I would know it, but...and this isn't me fishing for it either...I'm not fishing for it...but I'm already a burden to the woman I love and..."

Alex: "And she is in so much pain that she stopped being Supergirl because of you...do you know that part...she stopped going to work too..."

Mon-el: "I didn't know that..."

Alex: "Because she loves you dummy...she fell in love with a dummy!"

Mon-el: "But I'm a handsome dummy?"

Alex: "Well at least to her you are..."

Mon-el: "It's...I need to grieve and if...if...she doesn't judge and lets me work it out...I want to be with her...I don't want her to cry or to be hurt...I...I would like to come back...but she needs to listen to me for once...I don't want to listen to her on this not yet...not right now...if she can't do that...than no I have to stay away from her...that's it..that's all I have to say..."

Alex: "Message received I'll talk to her...please if I get her to agree, you'll come back...agreed?"

Mon-el: "Agreed!"

-

Kara's Apartment:

Alex: "So, I talked to Mon-el!"

Kara- "Sniff..and?"

Alex: "And in summary your both pretty stupid..."

Kara- "Remind me not to call you when I need a hug!"

Alex hugs her sobbing sister anyway, "look I talked to him, he still loves you but that boy has a lot of issues, but he did extend an olive branch..."

Kara sniffs again brushing away a few more tears. "What kind of olive branch?"

Alex: "He is grieving really badly and he blames himself right now."

Kara: "Duh, I already knew that and it's crazy, he needs to stop doing that." "I want to help him and hold him and tell him it's not his fault!"

Alex- "He's not coming back if you do that."

Kara cries again..."than what good is this, what the hell Alex, what olive branch?" "I'm not going to sit there next to him blaming himself..."

Alex just gave Kara a look as she went off until when she finally stopped. "You finished?"

Kara: "No, but yes for now!"

Alex: "He needs you with him but not as judgy Kara!"

Kara: "Judgy Kara?"

Alex: "Yeah you know I'm Supergirl and I know everything so you need to listen to me Kara!"

Kara: "I am not like that..."

Alex: "You are to him!"

Kara: "I am not like that I..."

"Alex have you ever listened to him like really listened to him?"

Kara: "Of course I do he is funny and smart, and quirky and cute and romantic..so romantic and aww when he starts talking about other planets it's like I have no one else on Earth who I can talk to about some of those things and..."

Alex: "But do you ever listen to him?"

Kara: "If you mean obeying him, I am not doing that, there is no way and how could you even suggest that?"

Alex: "Now your not even listening to me now judgy Kara!"

Kara: "Awwww, you call that an olive branch?"

Alex: "You know when I talked to him I promised to listen to him not to agree with him but to actually hear him out and not interrupt him and not to judge him at least not when it came to his feelings, he lost his father he has the right to feel the way he feels, it's only been 3 days!"

Kara: "But Alex it's crazy it wasn't his fault!"

Alex: "Kara relationships are give and take, and it doesn't always matter whose right all the time, you have to listen and respect your partners feelings sometimes too..."

Kara: "But he's so wrong and he's hurting himself and I want to take his pain away."

..Alex smiles, "actually there is a way you could..."

Kara: "How, I'd do anything..."

Alex: "You know he thinks he's a burden to you?"

Kara: "What thats crazy, why would he even think that?"

Alex: "Because he told you he loved you and you never told him back and your Supergirl and he isn't super yet...and..."

Kara: "How can he not know how I feel?"

Alex: "Because you haven't told him yet, especially when your still being judgy Kara!"

Alex: "Kara he does want to come back, but if your not willing to listen, and I'm not talking about obeying, just to listen with your ears and respect his feelings too, even if you think he's wrong, especially when he doesn't even know what he's thinking yet he's still sorting it out, but he needs you and you need him, and I told him how you were hurting too, that was the olive branch, he'll come back, but you can't be judgy Kara, you just have to be there for him." "If you agree to that I'll just call him and tell him now!"

Kara sniff..."he'll come back..but still Alex I mean come on...it's not sniff...his fault..."

Alex turns her phone off before pressing send..."Oh, well I tried..."

Kara: "So wait a second if I call, he's not going to answer, that was the olive branch...?"

Alex: "It's either yes or no, and your going to have to figure it out when he does and your going to have to figure out if he's even worth it..."

Kara: "No don't you say that Alex, don't you even think it...you know how I feel about him..."

Alex: "But he doesn't, & he told me as much." "I think that's what your going to have to do, don't contradict him, at least not right away and let him know he's loved that you love him & he's not a burden...that boy has never been loved by anyone before in his life and he's your project so, you could cut the cord now and save yourself,"...Alex knew exactly what she was doing at Kara's horrified face...

Kara: "How could you say that?" "How could you think that of course I'm in love with him...when he's in pain I'm in pain too!" "We've only been away for 3 days and my heart feels like it weighs a million pounds, I'm devastated and hurt and lonely and sad and I wish I could just stroke all the tension off his forehead and kiss away all of his pain..."

Alex: "You could, but your going to have to park your ego out the door, he doesn't need Supergirl, he needs Kara Danvers, the woman he loves, the woman who loves him but won't say it, but I think just you saying it and being there for him will help him to figure out it isn't his fault, but if you can't do that.."

Kara grabs Alex's phone, "call him...it doesn't matter...if I don't have him...even if I have to bite my tongue feeling like I'm being stabbed by kryptonite everytime he says it's his fault, I'll do it, he was there for me when we lost our father and I needed him and he just listened to me and now it's my turn your right...Alex...please call him..."

Alex: "Mon-el pickup...Mon-el pick up 5 rings...well I guess...maybe he isn't picking up..."

Mon-el: "Alex?"

Alex: "Oh, hi, I'm with my sister right now and I told her what we talked about and she's willing to just be quiet and be there for you...I know your grieving but she is too...she loves you."...

Mon-el: "No she doesn't, but..."

Kara: "I do love you Mon-el..."

Monel..."your just saying that to make me feel better...your not..."

Kara: "I swear to Rao and all things I believe in that, I love you with all of my heart...if you come here right now I will say it right to your...zipppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp...Face..."

Knock...knock..knock...Mon-el opens up her door with his spare key not wanting to wait any longer..."Kara, I know normally wait for you to open the door and it's been a little bit rocky between us but."...

...Kara runs into his arms sobbing just brushing her face into his shirt wiping off her tears squeezing him in a tight embrace and than she feels her Daxamite lover squeezing her back just as forcefully sobbing into her shoulder...

"I love you kara...no matter what...I will always...always love you and you don't have to say it back and you don't have to mean it back and..."

Kara: "Shhhhhhh...I love you too even though your really, really, really, incredibly stupid..MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She kisses him pulls away and than looks into his eyes and jumps right back into the deep end of her love!

As Alex slips around them..."all I can take, I love you guys but this third wheel needs to get rolling the hell out of here before I end up on the set of a porno."...she laughs but Kara and Mon-el don't hear a damn thing between their tears and their deep kissing.

As they continue to kiss, Mon-el squeezes her tightly in his arms carrying her vertically her toes just floating above her floor until the familiar sound of her back creasing her bed with her Daxamite lover between his tears slowly enveloping her body filling her with his warmth and love, they make love for hours, before slowly settling back under the covers Kara gripping him tightly holds onto him laying against the heart side of his chest hearing the steady familiar beat of his heart she strokes his chest while feeling his gentle hand stroking her head, giving her a couple light kisses for good measure, her smile grows as she hears him murmuring how much he loves me, and I murmur back my lips against his chest in a gentle whisper, "I love you too, Mon-el, and it wasn't your faul."...she feels Mon-el's hand no longer caressing her through her hair...and she thinks the better of it..."I'm not going to say anything...I'm here for you and I love you," she looks back up to him and his hopeful sad face. "I'm not just in love with you either, I need you!" "You, make me happy, my life is so much better with you in it than without you."

Mon-el nods his head slowly, caught in the spell of the woman he loves beautiful eyes. "But, you do so much for me, what do I really contribute?" "What do I give you, what can I give you that you don't already have?"

"It's you, Mon-el, it's just you." "Don't you understand, it gets lonely being Supergirl, flying above everybody else, doing so much for everyone else, and than I come back to my lonely apartment until you came into my life." "You fill my apartment with so much joy. I don't want to be alone." "I can talk with you about anything and than she stared into his eyes...yeah I know I can't talk about that with you yet...your message was received loud and clear through my sister, just so you know when you do figure out the obvious truth, on your own, I am so doubling down on it."...she smiles and sees Mon-el's smile fading again

Mon-el: "Look, I really need you to listen...I mean hear me out Kara." "I know she did it, I know I didn't do it and the fact that it kills me that I had any hand at all in his death.."

Kara is about to talk but the dead about to bolt out of there stare on Mon-el snapped her mouth shut again...

"I did have a hand in it!"

Kara literally just put her hand over her mouth, I am not going to interrupt all the stupid things your going to tell me she spoke through her hand, but I need to hold my mouth shut ok?"

Mon-el: "OK, judgy Kara!"

Kara: "Damned sister," she says through her hand!

mon-el: "Yeah, she's pretty special!"

"But, no what I'm saying is it isn't easy being a Daxamite, our history is filled with parenticide, patricide, and death." "And my guilt my burden is I should have known better, it was too good to be true, my mother went to way too much trouble, I should have known she would do something like that, and."..Mon-el thought about the part about listening to Kara getting him to sacrifice himself for her putting him in this position, she didn't know any better, but she's always right, she's Supergirl, but I know my parents better than she does, she doesn't understand Daxamite culture like I do...

Kara: "Mon-el?"

Mon-el: "Shhhhh...I'm just working it out...look all my life I've let them control my life through fear and intimidation, I've never really been able and allowed to even make decisions on my own, look I don't know if talking in the fortress or not talking to my mother in the fortress would have stopped this from happening anyway, maybe he lives longer, maybe he doesn't maybe he sides with my decision or maybe he doesn't, after he saw how much I cared about you..."

Kara removes her hand, "and how much I care about you too...sorry...I'm done keep going..."

Mon-el: "And, I'm always going to have that little bit of guilt, from my distress call, I wish I had never sent, from getting to live, while other people, probably better people than me died on Daxam,"

He sees Kara shaking her head no furiously tears in her eyes, with her hand firmly clamped on her mouth, because she would burst at all the guilt and burden her Mon-el was going through. I just want to run my fingers over his forehead and rub away all the creases and tension from his head, but I don't want him running out on me again.

Mon-el: "That's why I want to be a superhero too!" "I need to give something back, I don't know if I can ever do enough for this chance I was given and if I had gone with them, I definitely would not have had any chance locked in their cell until they decided they needed to use me as a figure head again." "Look, intellectually I know I didn't kill my father, my mother killed my father, Daxamite politics killed my father, the fact my loving mother is a murderous Daxamite bitch, and in a weird way I still remember her singing songs to me and holding me and well the servants fed me and took care of me usually, but still I knew who she was." "And I don't ever want to be like her or my father, I want to be...like you!" "There was nothing and no one to inspire me on Daxam, I had no one, until I met you!" "And I love you, and I need you to know you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, more than anything, and although I will always have guilt in my life and I'm sorry not even you, not even Supergirl will talk me out of it, but I have no regrets about falling in love with you and about us!" "I have no guilt that I will always choose you!"  
"Always, because...MMMMMMMMM!"

Kara's hand went free pulling Mon-el into a tight kiss..."mmmmm...and you wondered why I love you?...mmmmmmmmmmm...I love you so...so much and I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but today, your everything that I want and more...I have no regrets about you coming in my life...mmmmm...and sweeping me off my feet...I love you Mon-el!"

Mon-el: "And I love you too Kara...and I always will!"

Kara: "Mon-el?"

"Yes, Kara?

"Can we just put this discussion to bed, now?" As she slowly undoes her bra tossing it away...Mon-el's throat went dry...as he slowly flung his shirt away, Kara pressed her tight body firmly over Mon-el's..."please no more guilt right now, just love...mmmmmmmmm!"

Mon-el- "Just love," as their bodies speak all the remaining words that were left unsaid...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. As they both slowly start having sex, it is an ernest slow ride, with soft slow, but deep kisses, cleansing away all of the pain and sorrow they had all been through over the last 3 days. They both kissed deeply and softly caressing each other lovingly, until they both slowly drifted away into each others arms.

Kara slept on her favorite pillow as Mon-el held the woman he loved tightly never wanting to let her go ever again. The woman he loved, the woman he would always love forever, and now I know, she loves me too, which once again gives me another burden, now that I know you love me, and will always be there for me, I know I will have no choice. I have to be there for you too, my love...and they both fell into a peaceful happy sleep together, with the hope of a happy unwritten future yet to come!

-The End-

-

Author's end notes: Hopefully that was a satisfying conclusion! Yeah, I'm sorry for the angst, but it had a happy ending, and you know when your on a ship that isn't supported by the television show, new ideas for story updates aren't as easy as they used to be, so I can't exactly discard unique story angles. I hope you liked this, I know I put us through pain first, but at least there was a payoff. So, let me know what you think, and it will encourage me to continue in future story projects.

Author's future previews: Well, this story was basically a cashout as I had a lot of this written already. My other stories will be from scratch, so now I have no choice, it will either be one of my two unfinished works, either Fluff fiction or my version of Season 3. I already have my topics picked out for fluff fiction, but I haven't written anything yet except for notes of what I want in each story, same for my season 3 story as I still have to pick the Legion villains for my next chapter, so how about multiple choice which story would you like me to update next, I will go along with the vote for my next update! And as always feedback and encouragement for this as well as any of my other stories are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
